Power converters such as power adapters or chargers become indispensable electronic devices for many kinds of electrical apparatuses. For example, by means of the power adapters, the utility power may be rectified and then converted into DC power for supplying power-receiving devices such as notebook computers. Alternatively, by means of the chargers, the converted DC power may charge the rechargeable batteries of the power-receiving devices such as mobile phones or digital cameras.
Generally, the power converter includes a plug for plugging into a power socket to receive utility power. Since the international business is well developed and the leisure life quality is much valued nowadays, people frequently go abroad for business or travel. When they go abroad, they usually carry the portable electronic products such as notebooks, mobile phones and digital cameras. However, since there are various kinds of socket standards in the world, the power converter is usually connected with a connector having different forms of conducting terminals in order to comply with different socket standards.
Nowadays, most power converters are wall-mount power converters. The plug of the wall-mount power converter is protruded from the main body thereof. Since the plug is unable to be rotated, some drawbacks occur. For example, after the plug of the wall-mount power converter is inserted into a power socket of a wall or a power strip, the volume of the wall-mount power converter becomes hindrance from inserting the plug of other electronic device into an adjacent power socket. Under this circumstance, it is difficult to insert the plug into the power socket.
Take the UK regulations and US regulation for example. Since the power socket is a three-hole socket and the corresponding plug is a three-terminal plug, the volume of such a plug is bulky. After the plug is inserted into the power socket, a large layout space is occupied. Similarly, if the plug of the power converter is unable to be rotated, it is difficult to insert the plug into the power socket. Moreover, if the power adapter is not in the usage status, it is difficult to store the electronic device because of the bulky volume of the plug.
For obviating the drawbacks encountered from the prior art, there is a need of providing an electronic device with a rotatable plug.